


As it Ended

by LokishaLaufeyfey



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokishaLaufeyfey/pseuds/LokishaLaufeyfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom was not sure if Loki would be alive when he got in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it Ended

The door still wouldn’t budge. 

Again Tom slammed his shoulder against the wooden frame, hearing the wood splinter, the metal lock giving no movement whatsoever. 

_Oh please oh please oh please no no no no no_

Again.  This time starting further back.  Nothing.

_If you go through with this Loki I will have NOTHING do you FUCKING HEAR ME_

Again. 

_PLEASE JUST FUCKING OPEN_

Again, desperately, bones cracking audibly under the force of the seventh and ninth connection, resulting in a sharp yelp of pain and a hesitation.   Yet the door did not move. 

Once more. 

Tom kicked the door at the handle in a fit of rage and terror, a growl ripping from his throat far too feral and wild and _raw_ to be anything short of absolute desperation.

He fell to the floor, slowly, choking on the harsh, gagging sobs coming from his chest.  He begged, he begged to God, to Odin, to Thor, to _anyone that could fucking hear him.  
_ He begged out loud, broken into half-words by the ball that seemed to have situated in his throat, disallowing him to do anything but bawl uncontrollably as he clawed at the hallway carpet. 

He did not know if Loki still lived.  He did not know if the note he found was meant for his eyes or for the eyes of Loki’s family, but did it even matter at this point?  Loki would die, by his own hand and that was that and that was what Tom had to stop.  If he could. 

_Please god whoever the FUCK you are wherever or whatever the FUCK you’re doing please please oh please god help me please please I’m BEGGING you help him_

And then Tom’s hand was on his belt, on his handgun, and the trigger seemed to pull instantaneously and without warning, blasting out the deadbolt and the hinges and the knob and _FUCKING OPEN YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT_

And then the gun was fallen, and Tom’s shoulder once again connected with the door, and the door gave. The entire plank fell to the ground, Tom atop it, falling completely in and crashing and rolling on the tile. 

And Tom was up again, shoulder surely broken in at least two places not of any remote interest to him at the moment, and he was running, searching everywhere, and he was crying and his breath was short and the pain in his bones was searing but that did not matter it did not fucking _MATTER WHERE THE FUCK IS HE_

And then he was there. 

Small, and cold and blue and natural and striking, and so much more beautiful than Tom had ever seen him, and crying and afraid. 

And out his back and through his middle, the scepter of not he, but his father, glimmering and golden under the blood that still ran red.  And Loki’s eyes would fix on Tom’s, and in those eyes, red, inhuman, and cold, was the sadness of a thousand worlds. 

And Tom silently cried, his desperate pleas to the gods silenced, as he knew, even as Loki didn’t, that if they could have stopped this they would.

Even as he didn’t speak, Tom’s eyes spoke as much as Loki’s did, and told him the story, of how beautiful and loved and _human_ he was, and within moments both were so blinded by their own sobs and gushes and tears that they could no longer see each other.  And Tom held Loki, as comfortably as he could, and stroked his hair, his arm, his face, the frosted burn on his hand was a far and distant echo of a pain. 

And Loki felt loved for the first time in his life, as it ended.


End file.
